<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Bite by MoonCat457</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839420">I Don't Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat457/pseuds/MoonCat457'>MoonCat457</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Making Out, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Meet-Cute, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, POV Sirius Black, Sirius Black Fest 2020, That Moment Just Before the Smut, Vampire Sirius Black, Werewolf Remus Lupin, almost getting caught, and some Dorlene if you squint, just their costume though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat457/pseuds/MoonCat457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween was Sirius Black’s favorite holiday. He loved every part, from planning the perfect costume to throwing the kick-ass party that everyone would talk about for weeks to come. Okay, and sure, maybe the irresistible curly-haired, green-eyed cutie dressed as a werewolf that just walked through his front door didn’t hurt either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sirius Black Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Sirius Black Fest 2020.<br/><br/>Prompt: 24. Halloween party meet-cute. Sirius finds the Remus, the cutie dressed as werewolf irresistible.<br/><br/>Thank you to my beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversickles/pseuds/silversickles">Kay</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The party was in full swing. As always, Sirius and his best friend and housemate James Potter had put in almost a month of preparation, from planning the menu, decorating every inch of their two-story townhouse, and curating the “dopest Halloween party playlist ever,” (as James had titled it on their shared Spotify account). Just as much work had gone into their costumes for that year.</p><p class="p1">James borrowed Sirius’ red leather jacket, stole an old 8-track from his dad, and had spent nearly two weeks hand-making and painting a mask so he could go as Star-Lord from <em>Guardians of the Galaxy</em>. He also put in his contacts to not ruin the look with glasses, despite hating wearing contacts. As always, Sirius called up his friend Marlene, who volunteered in a community theater, to borrow a full Victorian Era get up so he could go as Dracula, specifically from the 1992 <em>Bram Stoker’s Dracula</em>. Top hat and small circular black sunglasses and everything. He even special-ordered fang caps for his teeth because there was no way that he’d be wearing those stupid pop-in fake teeth that made it impossible to talk or drink anything.</p><p class="p1">No detail was missed, no matter how small. One, because Sirius and James had been throwing this party for six years (every year since they’d graduated uni) and two, because Halloween was Sirius Black’s favorite holiday. He loved every part, from planning the perfect costume to throwing the kick-ass party that everyone would talk about for weeks to come. Okay, and sure, maybe the irresistible curly-haired, green-eyed cutie dressed as a werewolf that just walked through his front door didn’t hurt either.</p><p class="p1">Sirius elbowed James in the ribs to pull his attention away from his conversation with one of his law school buddies whose name Sirius couldn’t remember. Gideon? Or was it Fabian? They were twins, and Sirius hardly knew them, so it was hard for him to tell them apart. Didn’t matter. Sirius elbowed James slightly harder.</p><p class="p1">“Oi! What the hell is it?” James snapped at him.</p><p class="p1">Sirius pointed to the door. “Who’s that—?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh! Lily’s here! Thanks, mate,” James said with a smile. “Hang on, who’s that she’s with?”</p><p class="p1">“That’s what I was going to ask you.” Sirius looked again and noticed that behind the adorable werewolf was a woman that matched the precise description James had been waxing poetically about for the past four months. Tall, long legs, pale skin with freckles littered over her nose, and short flaming-red hair. Almost as red as the hooded cloak she was wearing over her short black dress. Judging by the basket in her hand, Sirius could assume that she was supposed to be Little Red Riding Hood. Which meant that Adorable Werewolf was probably Adorable Big Bad Wolf.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck,” James groaned as he raked a hand through his already messy black hair. “When she asked if she could bring her roommate, I just assumed that her roommate was a girl.”</p><p class="p1">“She never mentioned her roommate’s name in the four months she’s worked there?” Sirius asked.</p><p class="p1">“Not that I can remember! Fuck! What if they’re dating? They live together. They’re wearing a goddamn couple’s costume. What if they’re dating?”</p><p class="p1">Unselfishly, Sirius hoped they weren’t a couple. He did, however, completely selfishly, hope that Adorable Big Bad Wolf wasn’t straight. Sirius watched as Lily and Big Bad Wolf weaved their way through the crowd toward the drinks and food table. As they moved, Adorable Big Bad Wolf had his hand on Lily’s back. But it was the upper back, something that could decidedly be construed as friendly, rather than couple-y. Then there was the wave that Lily sent over at James once she spotted him. Close to the body and slightly shy. It was definitely an “I like you” kind of wave.</p><p class="p1">Sirius glanced over at James, who returned the wave nervously before rounding on Sirius.</p><p class="p1">“Well, you’re the body language expert. Can you tell if they’re dating?”</p><p class="p1">“Okay, first off,” Sirius began, “I’m only two months into my class on body language, so I’d hardly say that I’m an expert. But my instinct says that they aren’t. Do you want me to wingman and find out?”</p><p class="p1">“You’re the best,” James said earnestly.</p><p class="p1">“I know.” Sirius winked, took a swig from his beer, and pushed himself off of the archway that separated the living room from the dining room/makeshift dance floor where he was leaning. He made his way over to the drink’s table, elegantly weaving his way through the crowd as he went.</p><p class="p1">He stopped just behind Lily, who was unloading homemade cookies from her small basket onto the food table while Adorable Big Bad Wolf was mixing two Rum and Cokes in orange Solo Cups. Putting on his most host-worthy smile, Sirius tapped Lily on the shoulder.</p><p class="p1">She turned and smiled up at him. “You must be Sirius! Jamie has a photo of the two of you hanging next to his Law degree in our office,” she explained.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah.” Sirius stuck out his hand, which Lily happily took. “I thought I would come by to welcome you and introduce myself. James has told me a lot about you.”</p><p class="p1">Lily laughed nervously. “Oh, no.”</p><p class="p1">“All good things, I promise,” Sirius said with a wink. “Oh, and thanks for bringing cookies. They look delicious.”</p><p class="p1">Lily smiled. “No problem! I’m a bit of a stress baker, and I had a big case this week.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, James was telling me about that one. And who’s this?” he asked, gesturing toward Big Bad Wolf.</p><p class="p1">“Oh!” Lily exclaimed. She turned to Adorable Big Bad Wolf and put her arm on his elbow to grab his attention. He turned and passed a drink off to her before shoving his free hand in his jean pocket and looking at Sirius. “This is my roommate, Remus. Remus, this is Jamie’s roommate, Sirius.”</p><p class="p1">Sirius took a quick moment to check out Adorable Big Bad Wolf—Remus—now that he was closer. He was tall, not taller than Sirius, but few people were, and his eyes seemed to have flecks of gold and brown breaking up the field of bright green. There was a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose that looked like they were dancing in the strobed lighting coming from the dining room/dance floor. He was even cuter up close. God, Sirius really hoped he wasn’t Lily’s boyfriend.</p><p class="p1">“It’s nice to meet you, Remus,” Sirius said, sticking his hand out to shake.</p><p class="p1">Remus didn’t take his hand and instead gave him a polite nod. “Your costume is very authentic,” he said, letting his gaze travel down Sirius’ form before meeting his eyes again.</p><p class="p1">Sirius smirked. If he wasn’t mistaken, it looked as if Remus was checking him out. That boded well for both Sirius and James. “Don’t worry, the teeth are fake, so I don’t bite,” he teased before taking a casual sip from his beer bottle.</p><p class="p1">“Good to know. I can’t say that I don’t, though.”</p><p class="p1">Sirius choked mid-swallow but recovered quickly enough to see Remus’ sly smirk before he hid it behind his solo cup.</p><p class="p1">“Well, wolves are notoriously hard to control,” Sirius said in what he hoped sounded like a smooth recovery.</p><p class="p1">Lily threw her head back and laughed. “Alright, well, on that note; Re, I’m going to let you stay here and… talk while I go find Jamie.”</p><p class="p1">Remus smiled down at her and nodded. “Text me if you need me.”</p><p class="p1">Lily nodded and leaned up to kiss Remus’ cheek before heading off toward the dining room.</p><p class="p1">“So, are your costumes always this elaborate?” Remus asked.</p><p class="p1">Sirius smiled. “Pretty much. My friend Marlene volunteers in a community theater, so she hooks me up every year.”</p><p class="p1">“And why Dracula?”</p><p class="p1">“Why the Big Bad Wolf?” Sirius asked in return.</p><p class="p1">“Lily’s idea. We’ve done matching costumes for as long as I can remember. I wasn’t thrilled about this one, but it was her turn to pick.” Remus shrugged and took a sip of his drink.</p><p class="p1">Sirius spared a quick glance across the room to see that Lily had found James. She had her hand on his arm, and she was laughing at something he said, which was classic flirting body language. Sirius didn’t need a psychology class to tell him that. But he still wanted to make sure.</p><p class="p1">He looked back at Remus. “So you and Lily, are you—?”</p><p class="p1">“Are we together?” Remus finished.</p><p class="p1">Sirius nodded.</p><p class="p1">Remus chuckled. “We get that a lot, but no. I love Lily, but she’s not exactly my type.”</p><p class="p1">“What, tall, sexy redheads aren’t your type?” Sirius asked, leaning against the wall next to the drink table.</p><p class="p1">Remus quirked an eyebrow at him, but other than that, his face was stoic and unreadable. “Female isn’t my type,” he said plainly.</p><p class="p1">“James will be happy to hear that.”</p><p class="p1">“Only James?” Remus took half a step closer. It was small enough that it could go unnoticed, at least to someone who wasn’t paying attention. And Sirius was definitely paying attention.</p><p class="p1">Sirius couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face. “Do you want to dance?” he asked, summoning all of his courage.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, I’m way too sober right now to make a fool of myself dancing.”</p><p class="p1">Sirius deflated. He’d thought he was picking up signals from Remus, but then again, Remus could just be hard to read. He could just be one of those people whose actions always come across as flirting, even if they weren’t. Either way, he wasn’t one to not take a hint, so he pushed off the wall and flashed an easy-going smile. “That’s alright. Maybe I’ll catch you—”</p><p class="p1">He stopped short as Remus took a full step toward him and grabbed him lightly on the elbow to stop him from walking away. “But give me about thirty minutes, and perhaps you could convince me.”</p><p class="p1">Sirius looked down at Remus and tried to ignore how Remus’s simplest touch made his heart race. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to get to know you better in the meantime, won’t I?” Sirius conceded as he settled back against the wall.</p><p class="p1">Remus’ face broke into a small but genuine smile. He released Sirius’ elbow and let his long, slender fingers trail down Sirius’ forearm before returning his hand to his back jean pocket.</p><p class="p1">If Sirius hadn’t already been leaning against the wall, he might’ve gone weak at the knees. That smile might very well be the end of him if he wasn’t cautious.</p><p class="p1">One round of drinks turned into two rounds as they chatted away, getting to know each other. Remus told Sirius how he and Lily had met each other since primary school and had been best friends since, much like Sirius and James. Remus was a literature teacher at a posh prep school and had firm opinions about how the 1992 <em>Dracula</em> was a terrible adaptation of the source material. He told people that his favorite film was <em>Dead Poets Society</em>, but it was actually <em>Bridget Jones’ Diary</em>.</p><p class="p1">Sirius told Remus about how he was in the last year of getting his Master’s Degree in Psychology and felt weird being at least five years older than most of his classmates since he got a late start. He talked about having always dreamed about getting a dog as a child, but never getting to because his little brother was allergic. He even told Remus a little about how much pressure he felt from his family, which he never really talked about with anyone except James. But Remus seemed like he genuinely wanted to know and didn’t judge him once he heard a glimpse of what they were like.</p><p class="p1">Remus also didn’t ask any further questions. Instead, he slammed the dregs of his second rum and coke and tossed the cup into the nearby trash can. He smiled and gently plucked the nearly empty beer bottle from Sirius’ hand and set it on the fireplace mantle next to where Sirius was leaning.</p><p class="p1">“I think I’m ready for that dance now,” Remus said.</p><p class="p1">Sirius smiled and pushed off the wall before extending a hand out to him. Remus slipped his hand into Sirius’ and let him lead them through the crowd of people to the makeshift dance floor, where they found Lily and James dancing together in the middle of a group of people.</p><p class="p1">“Re!” Lily squealed with delight as Ed Sheeran’s Shape of You started pumping through the surround-sound speakers. “You haven’t met Jamie yet.”</p><p class="p1">James smiled. “Nice to meet you, mate,” he said, extending out his hand.</p><p class="p1">Remus slipped his hand out of Sirius’ and took James’ for a quick shake. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Lily,” he said with a mischievous smirk.</p><p class="p1">“OKAY,” Lily shouted, preventing either of them from saying anything further. She pulled on Remus’ arm. “That’s enough of that. Now dance with me before you embarrass me anymore.”</p><p class="p1">Remus laughed and gave Lily a little twirl before pulling her back against his front to sway to the beat. Over Lily’s shoulder, he shot Sirius an apologetic look and mouthed “next song.”</p><p class="p1">Sirius smiled and nodded. He turned to James and started swaying to the music. “So, it seems like things are going well with you and Lily.”</p><p class="p1">“And it seems like things are going well with you and her roommate. I see now that your claim of being my wingman was cover to flirt,” James teased.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, it could be both,” Sirius protested.</p><p class="p1">James rolled his eyes. “Just dance, Lord Dracula.”</p><p class="p1">Sirius winked and tipped his top hat to James, then let himself get lost in the beat. A few minutes later, the song ended and flowed into the beginning beats of Aly &amp; AJ’s Joan of Arc on the Dance Floor. Sirius locked eyes with Remus over Lily’s shoulder and raised an eyebrow in question. In a smooth motion, Remus twirled Lily back into the arms of James and crooked his finger at Sirius to come closer.</p><p class="p1">Sirius smirked and looped a finger in Remus’ belt loop to tug him close. Remus let out a surprised gasp, and for a moment, Sirius thought the move had been a bit too forward, but then Remus wound his arms around Sirius’ neck to close the rest of the distance between them. Sirius settled his hands on Remus’ hips and matched the pace of his own movements to Remus’.</p><p class="p1">“You know,” Sirius said lowly in Remus’ ear when there was a brief lull in the music as one song shifted into another, “you’re a lot better of a dancer than you let on.”</p><p class="p1">“I never said I was bad, I said I would make a fool of myself,” he murmured back, his lips brushing against the small patch of skin just below Sirius’ ear with every word he spoke. He smiled against the skin of Sirius’ neck, then quickly twisted in his arms to press his back against Sirius’ chest.</p><p class="p1">Sirius tightened his grip on Remus’ hip bone and grumbled slightly. “I’m pretty sure you’re making a fool out of me, not yourself.”</p><p class="p1">Remus let his head fall back against Sirius’ shoulder as he laughed. Sirius nuzzled his face into Remus’ tawny curls, just behind the shell of his ear, to prevent himself from sucking purple marks into the pale skin of Remus’ neck like he so desperately wanted to do. Because as content as he was to have this gorgeous, snarky man pressed into his chest while they swayed to James’ expertly curated party playlist, he also couldn’t help wanting Remus alone. But there’d be time for that later. At least, he hoped there would be.</p><p class="p2">—</p><p class="p1">A majority of the evening passed by in a blissful blur. Sirius had to continue to play host, but since this was his sixth time hosting this specific party and he’d hosted probably dozens of others over the years, those duties came second nature to him. This left most of his brain’s social part to focus on Remus, who he kept within arm’s reach at any given moment. Not that Remus seemed to mind. Quite the opposite, in fact. Remus seemed to find any excuse to be in Sirius’ physical space, whether it be while they were dancing or while they were tucked into the corner of the living room to continue to talk. And Sirius definitely was not complaining about that.</p><p class="p1">Sirius liked Remus. Even though he’d only met the sexy-as-sin man a matter of hours prior, it felt like they’d known each other for longer than that. The longer he spent getting to know Remus, the more he wanted to know. More than that, he wanted Remus to know him, which was new. He was usually a closed-off person, born out of necessity with who his family was. Okay, perhaps Sirius a bit more than liked Remus. If James could hear his thoughts right now, he’d argue that Sirius full-on fancied Remus, which would be right. There was something about the curly-haired man standing between his thighs as he perched himself on the arm of the couch that made him want to just say “fuck it” and throw emotional caution to the wind. Because when was Sirius ever one for caution?</p><p class="p1">Sirius had his hand settled relatively low on Remus’ hip and was saying something about his motorcycle when he heard a nickname only one person used for him being shouted over the music.</p><p class="p1">“Siri!” Marlene exclaimed as she weaved around the last person standing in her way. “I was wondering where you’ve been hiding. I’ve been here for nearly thirty minutes, and you never came to greet me,” she scolded as she leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek.</p><p class="p1">“Well, it’s not my fault you’re so late,” Sirius teased. “Nice Supergirl costume.”</p><p class="p1">“I left as soon as the curtain closed. And thank you!” She swept her cape behind her and did a power pose before turning to Remus and sticking out her hand. “Hi, I don’t think I’ve met you before. I’m Marlene.”</p><p class="p1">Remus took her hand and shook it. “Remus.”</p><p class="p1">“Lily’s roommate,” Sirius added.</p><p class="p1">Marlene’s eyes widened. “Oh, so she <em>did</em> come? James must be thrilled.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m guessing James talks about Lily about as much as Lily talks about him, which is, to say, a lot,” Remus ventured.</p><p class="p1">“So much,” Sirius and Marlene said in unison.</p><p class="p1">“All right, well, I’m here now, and I have to catch up because I’m <em>way</em> too sober for this party. We also need pictures,” Marlene said. “Remus, do you mind if I steal him?”</p><p class="p1">Sirius looked at Remus with a question on his face.</p><p class="p1">“Go ahead,” Remus said to Marlene, then to Sirius, “I’m going to go find Lily.”</p><p class="p1">Sirius looked up at him from his seat on the arm of the couch. “If you guys head out before I’m back, don’t leave without saying goodbye, okay?”</p><p class="p1">“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said with a sly smile. Then, before Sirius could stand, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.</p><p class="p1">Sirius just barely hid the shit-eating-grin threatening to form on his face and stood up to let Marlene pull him toward the drink table where her girlfriend Dorcas was already pouring shots.</p><p class="p1">“You’re smitten,” Marlene said in a singsong voice.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, has Black found himself his annual Halloween Party victim?” Dorcas asked, pressing a kiss to Marlene’s cheek as she passed her a shot.</p><p class="p1">“Oi, you’re making me seem like I’m some sort of prat,” Sirius protested.</p><p class="p1">“You have to admit that you have a tendency to love-em-and-leave-em,” Marlene pointed out. “But, based on the goofy face you made when he kissed you, something tells me that this may be different. So, I won’t keep you for long.”</p><p class="p1">“Thank you. Now cheers.”</p><p class="p1">Marlene kept to her promise. After two rounds of shots (the second of which Sirius opted out of so he wouldn’t have a raging hangover the next day) and a few posed photos, she left him for the dance floor, which meant he could hunt for Remus. After his quick survey of the living and dining room came up empty, he decided that perhaps Remus had slipped into the bathroom. So, Sirius headed upstairs for a quick breather and to shed the outer layers of his costume. He’d gotten all the photos he needed, and after several hours of dancing, drinking, and mingling with the forty people crammed into his house, a full Victorian get-up was becoming impractical.</p><p class="p1">He weaved through the crowd to the stairs then took them two at a time, determined not to take too long in his bedroom in case Remus came searching for him. But when he got to the top, he found the object of his affection sitting on the top step, his arms folded on his knees as he stared down at the party.</p><p class="p1">Remus stood as Sirius approached. “There you are.”</p><p class="p1">“Hey, is everything alright?” Sirius asked, setting his hands on Remus’ hips. He could study his face directly thanks to the artificial height that the step gave Remus.</p><p class="p1">Remus’s mouth lifted in that adorable half-smile of his. “Yeah, I was only taking a moment. Other than you,” he looped his arms around Sirius’ neck, “the only people here that I know are Lily and James. And they’re a little preoccupied exploring each other’s mouths in the kitchen at the moment.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, good for them.”</p><p class="p1">“So, what are you doing up here?”</p><p class="p1">“I’ve officially had it with the full Victorian get-up,” Sirius admitted.</p><p class="p1">“That’s a shame because you look quite fit wearing it,” Remus said.</p><p class="p1">“Well, I hate to disappoint, but I am roasting,” Sirius said. “I’m glad I ran into you up here, though, because I’m sure I’m going to need help to untie this cravat. Marlene tied it for me, and I’m not sure I’ll be able to figure it out.”</p><p class="p1">Remus raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking me to help you get undressed, Sirius?”</p><p class="p1">He laughed. “I’m not that guy, I promise.”</p><p class="p1">“Good to know. Lead me to your room, then.”</p><p class="p1">He took Remus’ hand and pulled him to the nearest door, which led to his bedroom. He opened the door, flicked the lights on, and shut the door behind him and Remus.</p><p class="p1">“It’s very… red,” Remus mused.</p><p class="p1">Sirius laughed and set his top hat and glasses on the dresser. “I like bold colors. Oh, God, that’s so much better,” he sighed as he shrugged out of his overcoat, which he tossed onto the armchair reserved for laundry.</p><p class="p1">Remus laughed, too. “You seem like a bold color kind of guy,” he said, stepping close. His hands went to the cravat around his neck, and he started to untie the complicated knot.</p><p class="p1">“Do I still look sufficiently vampirish?” Sirius asked once Remus pulled the cravat from his neck, leaving him with the dress shirt and waistcoat.</p><p class="p1">“I’d say so. Somehow, just the waistcoat is even better, though.” Remus looped his arms around Sirius’ neck again and looked up at him through lowered lashes.</p><p class="p1">Sirius’ breath caught. “You really have a thing for Victorian wear, don’t you?”</p><p class="p1">“I spend most of my day teaching Victorian literature to teenagers. I wouldn’t do that if I didn’t love the period,” he reasoned. “Besides, there is nothing sexier than a man in a waistcoat and no tie.”</p><p class="p1">“Hmm, you have a point. I’m more partial to flannel myself, though,” Sirius said as he ran his hands up and down Remus’ flannel-clad sides to illustrate his point.</p><p class="p1">Remus hummed and leaned in close. “Are you now?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Sirius breathed, then closed the distance between their lips. He went slowly at first, wanting to allow Remus to pull away on the off chance that he’d read the signals wrong. He hadn’t though, because the moment their lips brushed together, Remus wound his fingers up in Sirius’ hair to anchor their mouths together. The kiss was electric. Intoxicating. Far better than the first kiss between two tipsy people had any right being.</p><p class="p1">Sirius ran one hand up Remus’ back to cradle his neck while the other gripped his hip. With a quick motion, he maneuvered Remus to press him against the dresser.</p><p class="p1">Remus made a low pleased sound and nipped at Sirius’ lower lip before licking into his mouth. His tongue brushed against one of Sirius’ fake fangs, and he broke the kiss sharply. “You know, I always wondered what it would be like to kiss a vampire.”</p><p class="p1">“And?”</p><p class="p1">“The fangs are kinda hot, but they’re also getting in the way.”</p><p class="p1">Sirius laughed. “Well, lucky for you, my fangs pop out.”</p><p class="p1">“Good thing,” Remus murmured. He dragged his lips across Sirius’ jaw and down to his neck.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Jesus Christ.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Sirius quickly popped his fangs off and dropped them into the random decorative bowl that sat on his dresser. He felt Remus smile against his skin.</p><p class="p1">“Not the name I thought I’d hear, but I guess I’ll take it, even if it is a little sacrilegious.”</p><p class="p1">Oh god, had he said that out loud? “You’re cheeky,” he breathed. He’d meant for that to come out a lot more confident than it did, but it was difficult acting calm, collected, and suave when Remus had his earlobe between his teeth. “Fu—” He cut himself off by threading his fingers tighter in Remus curls, which knocked the wolf ear headband off his head, and dragging his mouth back to his for a crushing kiss. Remus hummed appreciatively and hopped up onto the dresser, tugging at Sirius’ shirt to get it untucked as he did.</p><p class="p1">Sirius’ breath hitched again at the feel of his soft hands gliding across his stomach and back under his shirt.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck, you’re one of those guys that spends a disgusting amount of time at the gym, aren’t you?” Remus asked in between kisses.</p><p class="p1">Sirius broke across his cheek. “James drags me whenever he’s stressed about a case,” he nipped at his collarbone, “which is often.” He slid his hands up Remus’ thighs to palm his ass. “Feels like you’re no stranger to the gym, either, though.”</p><p class="p1">“Yoga.” His breath hitched as Sirius sucked a purple mark into his neck.</p><p class="p1">“So, you’re flexible.”</p><p class="p1">“Wouldn’t you like to find out,” he teased.</p><p class="p1">Sirius growled, lifted Remus up, turned, and took the five steps that separated the dresser from his bed. People’s coats and purses covered it, but he didn’t particularly care at the moment. He deposited Remus on the mattress and climbed over him, slotting a thigh between Remus’ legs. Remus’ hands flew to the buttons on his waistcoat, deftly undoing them before Sirius even had time to start on Remus’ buttons.</p><p class="p1">“You’re fast,” Sirius said in surprise.</p><p class="p1">“You’re not,” Remus teased back.</p><p class="p1">“Patience, Re.” He smirked and started trailing light, open-mouthed kisses down Remus’ chest as he slowly undid the buttons on his flannel shirt. He let out a gasp and tightened his grip on Sirius’ hair.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck, Sirius—”</p><p class="p1">The door opened as Sirius was working open Remus’ belt.</p><p class="p1">“Shit!”</p><p class="p1">Remus jumped and frantically pulled his shirt closed over his bare chest while Sirius glanced over his shoulder to see Gideon—or Fabian—standing with his hand still on the doorknob, his face looking about as red as his hair.</p><p class="p1">“Sorry to interrupt,” the twin said, keeping his eyes trained to the floor. “I just came to get me and Gid’s coats.” Fabian then.</p><p class="p1">“Right, yeah,” Sirius stammered. He couldn’t decide between wanting to move off the bed to make it easier for Fabian to look for his and his brother’s coats and staying where he was to give some semblance of cover for Remus, who was in a much more compromising position than he was. Thankfully, though, the twins’ coats were on the top of the side of the pile Sirius and Remus weren’t on.</p><p class="p1">“Awesome party, Sirius. I’ll see you at the office Christmas party?” Fabian asked on his way to the door.</p><p class="p1">“Sure thing,” Sirius said, and with a polite nod, Fabian shut the door. Sirius groaned and dropped his forehead to the crook of Remus’ shoulder. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.”</p><p class="p1">“Didn’t think to lock the door?” Remus mumbled.</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t think—I didn’t want to make assumptions—”</p><p class="p1">Remus sighed and used his index finger to tilt Sirius’ chin up. “That’s sweet,” he gave him a quick kiss, “but next time, lock the door so we at least have a warning knock.”</p><p class="p1">“Next time?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m curious to see where you were going,” Remus said with a sly smirk. “But we should probably head back to the party. You are the host.”</p><p class="p1">Sirius groaned in protest and kissed him slowly. “You’re right.” Another kiss. “I might need a minute, though,” he admitted, gesturing vaguely at the slight tenting of his trousers. </p><p class="p1">“Me, too.”</p><p class="p1">Sirius kissed him again, then rolled off and stood up to adjust his costume. He re-tucked his shirt, re-buttoned his waistcoat, and was just about to pop his fake fangs back in when Remus stood and stepped behind him.</p><p class="p1">“Can you hand me my ears? Without them, I just look like a lumberjack,” Remus said.</p><p class="p1">“A sexy lumberjack, though,” he said once he’d finished popping in his fangs. He swiped the headband off the dresser, turned to face Remus, then gently placed it back on his head, nestled into his disheveled curls. “Fearsome and gorgeous.”</p><p class="p1">“Ready, Vlad?” Remus asked, moving toward the door.</p><p class="p1">“Hang on.” Sirius looped a finger in Remus’ belt loop and pulled him close for another deep kiss because he couldn’t help it. “Go out with me. On a date.”</p><p class="p1">“Hmm?” Remus hummed, his eyes still closed from the kiss. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times.</p><p class="p1">“I want to take you out on a date. I think you’re great, and I want to continue getting to know you.”</p><p class="p1">His eyes crinkled slightly, and he tilted his head as if he was confused. But then he nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’d like that.”</p><p class="p1">Sirius smiled and leaned in for one last kiss before releasing Remus. “Ready to head back downstairs?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Remus replied, a small smile spreading across his face as he opened the door.</p><p class="p2">—</p><p class="p1">The next morning, Sirius woke up in a confusing state of relief and disappointment. Relief because he’d escaped a raging hangover, but disappointment because he woke up alone.</p><p class="p1">Not that he was only looking for a hook-up from Remus. Quite the opposite. He just hadn’t wanted to say goodbye to him last night. At least there was the consolation that Remus hadn’t wanted to say goodbye either. But his desire to be a good roommate and see Lily home safe outweighed his desire to continue their earlier snogging session. Sirius understood that. He would have done the same thing for James. Besides, Remus had agreed to a date, so overall, it was a good night.</p><p class="p1">Sirius threw his covers off and climbed out of bed, stretching as he did. He opened the door and heard a clanking sound from downstairs that told him James was already awake and making coffee, so he padded down the stairs and through the living room to get to the kitchen.</p><p class="p1">“Morning!” he chirped as he took a seat at their high-top breakfast table.</p><p class="p1">James grunted in response.</p><p class="p1">“Hungover?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, how are you not?” he groaned and slid a mug of coffee in front of Sirius before sitting in the chair opposite him. “If you want cream, you’re on your own.”</p><p class="p1">“Black’s fine, thanks. And I’m not as hungover as you because the last drink I had was that shot with Marlene when she’d first got here, and I chugged about four glasses of water before going to sleep.” Sirius took a sip of his coffee and sighed in relief. “I did need this, though. And something super greasy for breakfast.”</p><p class="p1">“I second that. I’ll head out in a few to pick something up because I’m going to need something to make me feel human so I can meet Lily later.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, yeah, congrats, by the way. Remus told me he caught you two snogging in the kitchen.”</p><p class="p1">James tried to hide his massive grin behind his mug. “Speaking of Remus, you two seemed to hit it off last night.”</p><p class="p1">Sirius didn’t bother trying to hide his own grin. “We did. He’s amazing.”</p><p class="p1">“So, are you going to call him?” James asked.</p><p class="p1">A wave of realization washed over Sirius. <em>Fuck</em>. He’d neglected to get Remus’ phone number. Never once in his life had he forgotten to get a phone number from someone. But something about Remus made him off his game. With that first innuendo, Remus had knocked him on his ass, and he was apparently so besotted with him, he’d forgotten to get his bloody phone number. <em>Fuck. FUCK.</em></p><p class="p1">Sirius dropped his head to the table. “I’m an idiot.”</p><p class="p1">“You didn’t get his number, did you?” James asked with a sigh.</p><p class="p1">“No,” he groaned into the tabletop.</p><p class="p1">“Hang on. Let me get this straight,” James began. “You spent basically the entire night glued together, nearly sucked him off in the middle of the party—if Fabian is to be believed—and you didn’t get his number?”</p><p class="p1">Sirius lifted his head at that. “God, I’m so fucking stupid. I told him I wanted to take him on a date, but I didn’t get his number. What is wrong with me?”</p><p class="p1">“Wait, you asked him out already?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes! After your coworker walked in on us—well, he told you.” Sirius stood and started pacing around the kitchen. “Obviously, that ruined the mood, and he said that maybe we could resume later, which was fine with me because I wasn’t just looking for a party hook-up with him. And I told him as much. I said I wanted to take him on a date because I thought he was great. He said yes, but he looked so confused when I asked and—”</p><p class="p1">He stopped to run his hands through his hair. “Oh God, he must think I was just leading him on. I mean, I hadn’t even asked for his phone number at that point. He was probably thinking I was just saying that to get him into bed and—Fuck, James, what do I do? I can’t even remember the last time I felt such an instant connection with someone. I think I really fancy him.”</p><p class="p1">“Okay, first, please stop pacing,” James ordered. “Watching you is making me dizzy.”</p><p class="p1">Sirius stopped and dropped back into his chair.</p><p class="p1">“Good. Now, do you want me to text Lily and try to explain it? See if she’ll give you Remus’ number so you can talk to him and try to smooth things over?”</p><p class="p1">“Would you?”</p><p class="p1">Without saying a word, James pulled out his phone and started drafting a text. “Alright, sent.”</p><p class="p1">Sirius hopped out of his chair again and rushed to James’ side so he could press a big wet kiss to his cheek. “James Fleamont Potter—”</p><p class="p1">“I’m a god among men. You would have married me a long time ago if I showed any interest in men. You don’t know what you did to deserve my friendship,” he deadpanned. “I’ve heard all of your lines before. You’re going to owe me big time, though.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll clean up after the party entirely on my own. You won’t have to lift a finger,” Sirius promised.</p><p class="p1">“Throw in my laundry, and I’ll call it even.”</p><p class="p1">“Done.”</p><p class="p1">James’ phone buzzed on the table, and Sirius jumped. James scanned his phone and frowned slightly. He tapped out a message, then pressed send.</p><p class="p1">“Well? What did she say?” Sirius asked impatiently.</p><p class="p1">“She won’t give you Remus’ number because she thinks you’re—quote: a fuck-boy who’s out to fuck with her best friend,’” James paused as Sirius groaned, “But, I explained that you’re not like that and sent her your number. She said she’ll pass it on to Remus.”</p><p class="p1">“Thank you. Now I just have to wait to see if he’s still interested, I guess,” Sirius said dejectedly.</p><p class="p1">“You’re still going to clean whether or not he texts you, right?” James asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, James,” Sirius said sarcastically. “Now, are you still going to pick up breakfast? Because I’m starving and need the distraction.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah. Same as usual?”</p><p class="p1">Sirius nodded, and James saluted him before exiting the kitchen. Sirius set his phone at full volume before shoving it in his pajama bottom’s pocket, because there was no way he was going to miss a text from Remus while he was cleaning. Then he got to work on the living and dining rooms, picking up beer bottles, red solo cups, and bits of ripped paper decorations and depositing them into an industrial-size garbage bag.</p><p class="p1">Forty minutes later, he’d just started scrubbing the kitchen when James returned with breakfast sandwiches from their usual place.</p><p class="p1">“Anything yet?” he asked, tossing the take-away bag on the high-top table.</p><p class="p1">Sirius sighed and sat down in his chair. “Not ye—” The loud chirping of his text tone cut him off. He pulled out his phone and nearly dropped it in his rush. “Fuck, it’s him. It’s him.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, don’t just sit there staring at your phone like an idiot. Answer him,” James urged him.</p><p class="p1">He nodded and scrambled to unlock his screen.</p><p class="p1">“You’re a mess. I’m going to take a shower. Let me know how it goes.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>REMUS</b>
</p><p class="p1">It’s kind of hard to ask me on a proper date<br/>
if you don’t have a way to contact me.</p><p class="p2">
  <b> <em>SIRIUS </em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"><em>I'</em><em>M SO SORRY. You must think I’m some<br/>
</em> <em>fuck boy.</em></p><p class="p1">
  <b>REMUS </b>
</p><p class="p1">I will admit I was a little disappointed when<br/>
you didn’t ask for my number before leaving.<br/>
I thought I’d been wrong in thinking it was<br/>
more than just a party hook-up kind of thing<br/>
to you.</p><p class="p2">
  <b> <em>SIRIUS </em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"><em>It was. It IS. I swear. I don’t even know how I<br/>
</em> <em>forgot, other than that you had me wholly<br/>
</em> <em>flustered and not thinking straight from the<br/>
</em> <em>first joke out of your mouth.</em></p><p class="p1">
  <b>REMUS </b>
</p><p class="p1">What would you have done if James didn’t<br/>
have Lily’s number? Or if she had decided not<br/>
to give me your number?</p><p class="p2">
  <b> <em>SIRIUS</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"><em>Well, there can’t be many prep school English<br/>
</em> <em>teacher’s named Remus, so I probably would<br/>
</em> <em>have done some serious social media stalking<br/>
</em> <em>if we’re being honest. </em></p><p class="p2"><em>Look, I promise I’m not a fuck boy. I really<br/>
like </em> <em>you.</em></p><p class="p2">
  <em>Please let me take you to dinner.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Sirius stared at his phone for a few minutes as he waited for Remus to text him back. He was just starting to give up hope when his phone buzzed with a phone call. Remus.</p><p class="p1">“Remus, hi,” Sirius choked out.</p><p class="p1">“I can’t do dinner because I have Sunday night roommate dinner with Lils, but you can try to convince me to let you take me to lunch,” Remus said without a greeting. Straight to the point, he was. It was one of the many things about him that drove Sirius wild.</p><p class="p1">“12:30 pm at The Three Broomsticks?” he asked. He put his phone on speaker and furiously typed out a text to his cousin Andi.</p><p class="p1">“If you can get us a last-minute table at The Three Broomsticks, then you might just get more than lunch out of this date.”</p><p class="p1">Sirius’ stomach flipped. God, he hoped Andi was managing the restaurant that day. His phone lit up with a confirmation text, and he let out a sigh of relief. “Done. Table for two at The Three Broomsticks at 12:30 pm.”</p><p class="p1">There was a significant pause on the other side of the line, then Remus spoke. “I’m not even going to ask how you pulled that off.”</p><p class="p1">Sirius grinned and took his phone off speaker again to press it to his ear. “So, do you want me to pick you up, or do you want to meet there?”</p><p class="p1">“Would you be driving the motorcycle?” Remus asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I would.”</p><p class="p1">Remus paused again. “I’ll text you my address.” Another pause. “And Sirius?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah?”</p><p class="p1">“Don’t be late.”</p><p class="p1">“Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Post-script: Sirius and Remus did end up having more than just lunch that day, and Remus did not end up making it back to his apartment for his roommate dinner with Lily. But that was alright with her since she was with James. They all ended up eating dinner together, and Sirius thought to himself that he wouldn’t mind if it became a regular thing for the four of them.<br/><br/>Follow me on <a href="https://mooncat457writing.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> for more random writing from me or to request something!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>